themeatlyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bendy and the Ink Machine
Bendy and the Ink Machine is an episodic puzzle action horror video game1 developed by TheMeatly Games.3 The first chapter of the game was originally released for Microsoft Windows, OS X, and Linux on February 10, 2017. The game's first chapter features imagery reminiscent of early animated cartoons, and the player navigates through an animation studio with the objective of activating a large ink machine, solving puzzles in order to do so.456 The game's first chapter, "Moving Pictures", was approved for release on Steam via its crowdsourcing platform Steam Greenlight.7 The game's second chapter, titled "The Old Song", was released on April 18, 2017.2 The game's first two chapters were made available on Steam on April 27, 2017.8 On May 9, 2017, Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter Three was announced to begin production. There are a total of five chapters planned for release. Gameplay The game requires the player to traverse the innards of the animation studio, collect items and solve puzzles. Combat elements were introduced in the game's second chapter. Plot Chapter One: Moving Pictures The player plays as Henry, an animator, who gets an invitation to his old workplace, an animation studio called SillyVision, by the owner of the studio, Joey Drew. Upon arriving, the place seems deserted and run through with ink pipes. Upon exploring, Henry finds the Ink Machine, as well as evidence that Joey began practicing with the occult, finding a mutilated corpse of Boris the Wolf, one of the cartoon characters appearing in Joey's cartoon posters. Henry searches around the workshop to find six items needed to power the machine: a manual, a Bendy plush, a cog, a record, a wrench, and an inkwell. Upon restoring power to the Ink Machine, Henry is attacked by a living ink version of one of the cartoon characters named "Bendy". Henry tries running to the exit, but the floor collapses and he falls into a secret underground room. Down there Henry takes an axe to defend himself. He enters a room with three coffins and a pentagram painted on the ground in ink. When approaching the pentagram, Henry gets flashbacks of the Ink Machine, a wheelchair and one of "Bendy" standing by his desk, while he's behind the boarded-up staircase, then passes out in the middle of it. Chapter Two: The Old Song Upon waking up, Henry begins to find more evidence of Joey and musical director Sammy Lawrence, who wears a Bendy mask and appears to be covered in ink. Apparently stuck in the studio, Lawrence went crazy and started worshiping Bendy as a form of appeasement, believing that the cartoon devil was a literal demon. Henry ends up in the Music Department of the studio, following tracks through recordings to find his way out. While trying to escape he encounters The Searchers, ink drops that form in humanoid figures and try to attack him. After draining the pool of ink down, Henry is knocked unconscious by Sammy Lawrence. Lawrence forces Henry to a chair and explains that he has to sacrifice Henry to "Bendy" to return to normal. When "Bendy" arrives, he kills Lawrence instead while Henry escapes. Henry eventually loses his axe while trying to cut the planks to flee. Henry is then walking to a hall full of ink, when "Bendy" appears and chases him to the door leading to another room and finds a living version of Boris the Wolf as the chapter ends. After the credits, there is a scene that represents the remains of Sammy, with the axe, a pool of ink, and the mask of Bendy that remains of him.and kill Bendy. More information at the Bendy and the Ink Machine Wikia. Category:Games